pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 36 - Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon Vs Helix, The Demon Of Light
"I'm like Helix now...those wounds Timothy had just disappeared, but I don't see how?” wondered Jamie "I think when Kysis was released it also healed his wounds." thought Alice "That is crazy." smiled Hinta "Maybe be, but it happened and now the real battle between Timothy and Helix is about to begin." noted Jamie "Do you think he can win?" asked Alice "Well...I can't say." shrugged Jamie "Well we might not know for sure, but if Timothy knows he can...I say we should believe he can." nodded Hinta "Right." They all agreed "Alright Timothy let's begin again." smiled Helix as his hands started to surge with electricity again. Timothy dashed toward Helix and just as Timothy got close to him, he swung his fist at Timothy, but he ducked it. Timothy then did a sweeping kick at Helix's leg's, but Helix jumped into the air dodging Timothy's kick. Helix came down on top of Timothy with his electrified hands, but Timothy rolled out of the way as Helix’s hand hit the ground. "Something's not right." thought Helix looking at Timothy as he got back to his feet. Timothy dashed toward him again and threw a kick at Helix’s head, but he ducked and threw a punch at Timothy's gut. Timothy spun out of the way of Helix's punch swing his own fist at Helix nailing him in the jaw. The force of the punch sent Helix flying back into a rock that exploded when he hit it. "Wow he nailed him!” shouted Jamie "Chu...Pika!" cheered Kachu "Bi!" cheered Nikita "Me!" cheered Nina "Alight baby you can do it!" cheered Alice "Chu...Pika!" cheered Kim "Now I know something isn't right." thought Helix as he exploded from the rock's and landed a few feet in front of Timothy. "Alright let's keep going now that your up." laughed Timothy ready to start again. Helix dashed toward Timothy swing punch's at Timothy, but he deflected each of the attack's. Helix used a sweeping kick at Timothy leg's, but he flipped backwards landing a few feet away from Helix. He dashed toward Timothy again swing a punch at Timothy, but Timothy grabbed his electrified hand. "What the…?" wondered Helix as he tried to pull his hand away from Timothy, but he couldn't budge. Timothy punch Helix in the gut and sent him flying back into a rock and it exploded when he hit it. "What the hell is going on?” wondered Helix as he stood back up. "I done knocked you on your ass twice now without much of a problem. Let's keep going so I can knock you on your ass a couple of more time's." laughed Timothy as he got in his fighting stance. "He was able to grab my Lightning Blade with his bare hand when before all he could do was dodge it. I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I’m going too find out." thought Helix to himself "I haven't felt this good in a few year's!" shouted Timothy All of a sudden he jumped into the air and started spinning, while creating hand sign's. "Try this on for size Helix. Dragon Style: Draco Meteor Shot!" shouted Timothy He took a deep breath and spat out and blue basket ball sized fireball that headed toward Helix. Helix jumped out of the way just the attack hit the ground causing a large explosion. "Did he get hit?" asked Hinta as she shielded her face from the dust. "No Helix managed to dodge it." snarled Jamie Helix jumped out of the cloud of dust and he created a few hand sign's. He then held his hands out in front of him as a white ball of energy started build in front of them. "Aright Timothy let's see you dodge this one." smiled Helix as ball of energy got to the size of a basket ball and then electricity started to surge around it. "Bring it." laughed Timothy as he landed back on the ground. "If you want it then you can have it then. Light Style: Light Lightning Destroyer!" shouted Helix and he launched the attack. "That's not good." panicked Alice "Chu!” shouted Kim "If he's hit with that it's over!” shouted Jamie "Well from the way it's looking I don't think Timothy is planning to move." noted Hinta looking at Timothy standing in the line of fire. "Pika!" shouted Kachu Timothy stood in the line of fire looking up at the attack it headed straight for him. "This is going to be to easy." laughed Timothy as he balled up his right fist. Just as the attack was about to hit him, he threw his fist into the attack connecting with it. The attack was sent back toward Helix, but just as it was about to hit him he dodged the attack. "No way he deflected it with just his bare hands.” thought Hinta "I knew that Timothy had become stronger, but I never thought that he had become this strong." said Jamie "How is this possible...he was able to deflect my attack with just his bare hand." thought Helix as he landed on the ground. He looked up at Timothy, but saw that he was nowhere to be found. "What the...where is he?" wondered Helix looking around for him. "I'm here." laughed Timothy as he appeared behind him. Helix turned around just as Timothy threw a punch, that hit Helix in the gut and he doubled over in pain. "But how...how did he become so powerful?" asked Helix holding his gut. "Wouldn't you like to know." laughed Timothy as he held up his fist. He threw another punch that connected with Helix's jaw and sent him rolling back into a rock. "How...this can't be." thought Helix as he stood back up breathing heavily "Yea, Yea...I’ve heard it before. I'll tell you how I became so powerful in such a short amount of time. You see four year's ago when I was fighting Kysis as you probably know seeing as you survived her attack. I was getting my butt handed to me real good during our fight. During our fight though I was going to us a very powerful technique that I learned, but before I could use it I got hit with several of her Chakra Blitz Ball attacks. Those attacks damaged me so bad that I didn't have the strength to activate the jutsu, so in the spur of the moment I instead use the energy of the to create a seal. With the last of my power I was able to subdue Kysis and seal her away, though afterward’s I wasn't able to use the technique again." explained Timothy "But what does this have to do with your sudden increase in power?” asked Helix "Because when Kysis was released that seal transformed back into the energy that I used to seal Kysis away." smiled Timothy "I see...so when you jumped in front of my attack that last time I broke the seal." said Helix "Correct...when we were fighting before you really were kicking my butt, but only because I had to be weaken enough for Kysis to break free of my seal. When I jumped in front of your attack it damaged me just enough to free Kysis and release that energy." laughed Timothy "So this was basically a trap." said Helix "Basically and you stepped right in it." laughed Timothy "What about those wounds you had...how did they heal up. Also you had lost so much blood before, so how did you recover so fast?" asked Helix "The release of the chakra healed my wounds when Kysis was released and if you want to know how I recovered from blood lose that's a easy one. That red pill you saw me take earlier was a Blood Restoration Pill. It increase's blood production by cloning other red blood cells. Taking the pill might cost a little chakra, but it's better than bleeding to death and beside's I’ve got plenty of chakra to go around." laughed Timothy "I see." said Helix "Now it's my turn to ask you a question and it's something that I’ve been wondering for awhile know?” asked Timothy "Fine what is it." said Helix "Tell me what you know about the Hidden Light Village and if you know what happened to it?” asked Timothy "Is that all...well your in for a little shock if that's all you wanted to know." laughed Helix "Did I miss the punch line of a joke or something…What's funny?" asked Timothy "Because if you want to know about the Light Village then I guess I’ll start by tell you that I was the Kage of the Light Village." smiled Helix "What!" shouted Timothy sounding shocked "Did you hear that?" asked Alice "Ka." nodded Kim "Yea, but how is that possible?” wondered Hinta "It's a lie...it has to be." thought Jamie "Your bluffing." retorted Timothy in disbelief. "No I’m not...I was the Hikarikage of the Hidden Light Village." smiled Helix To Be Continued......................... Category:Season 2 Content